


Trapped

by Carmen_Carriedo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Mario kinda sorta thing, hungover Iggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmen_Carriedo/pseuds/Carmen_Carriedo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen goes on an adventure to save Princess Iggy. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone then put it on tumblr. I hope you guys like it. It's my first thing on here!

The woman on the ground slowly rose to her feet, rubbing her brunette hair. "I have a name, you know."

"Actually, I don't know."

"It's Carmen."

"Oh... Well, nice to meet you, Miss Carmen! Now, come on! You have to save the princess!" the newcomer chirped, pulling at Carmen's hand.  
"Ugh my head..." an accented voice moaned, muffled against the bright green grass. "What happened?" 

The figure rolled over, bright emerald eyes hazed from what seemed to be sleep. "Someone kill the lights please..." the feminine voice, obviously a she, hissed, covering her eyes with one of her arms. 

"Hey! Hey you!" A high-pitched voice pierced through the blinding light.

 

The Spanish woman walked behind the other person, slowly letting her eyes adjust to the bright day. It was clear to her that she wasn't anywhere on Earth. The scenery wasn't of any the countries' locations. It was more like a video game. One that Alfred or Kiku had showed her.

"Where exactly am I?" she asked, looking around. The bright scenery forced her to narrow her eyes, using a hand to shield her emerald eyes from the unusually bright sun. 

Wherever this mushroom person was leading to must be in turmoil because the first thing that the Spanish woman saw was a giant crater in the middle of a small village with a rather large castle up a stone path. The hole itself was smoking with many people - or rather mushrooms - surrounding it. 

A hand pulled at the bottom of her red shirt - shirt? Since when was she wearing a red shirt? She normally wore red dresses - causing her to look down at the villager. "Hm?"

"Our princess was kidnapped when a machine fell from the sky. Can you save us, Miss Carmen?" 

And suddenly, her day just became more complicated. 

\---

"Son of a-" Carmen cut herself off upon reaching a palace; it seemed to be on fire. 

Her outfit, consisting of a pair of blue suspenders and a red short-sleeved shirt with brown boots (she was so keeping those), was dirty with mud, some of her blood and oil. God, who knew that being a hero was so taxing on her body.

Her mind was currently contemplating on how to get across a moat of lava. Lava, for pete's sake. How could anyone do this without being severely injured?! Well, lucky for her, she couldn't die. Like even with 999999- Nevermind. 

A loud cranking killed her train of thought was a metal bridge was lowered, slamming down on the ground just in front of her. That solved one of her problems. Unfortunately, she had 98 more. 

Cautiously, her boot heels clicked against the metal of the bridge as she made her way across. The tips of fire licked at the the metal walkway, dangerously close to her feet even though she kept close to the centre. 

"Whoever this princess is, she better pay me well for doing this..." she muttered angrily to herself, a hand coming up to brush a streak of dirt on her cheek. Unfortunately, it wasn't dirt. It was blood. 

A long hall loomed in front of her only lit by rather large torches, seemingly endless.

Today was not her day. First, she got transported to a weird world. Then, she was forced to 'save the princess'. Finally, she was in a strange castle that seemed insanely dangerous. But there was one good thing that came out of all of this.

She got to miss the world meeting that day.

That was a big plus for her, even more because that gave her a bit of strength to continue. Thank goodness for self-confidence. 

That little boost forced her to stroll along down the long hall up until the brunette came up upon a set of large fireproof doors accented by metal spikes. 

"How nice... Hey, just make me a test subject while you're at it!" she hissed under her breath before one of her slim hands pulled at the large handle of the right door. 

"Here goes nothing..." Carmen held her breath and went in.

\--- 

This is the literal worst. Being stuck in a human birdcage plus wearing a poofy pink dress - crown included - was not the best situation to be in. Unfortunately, a man named Arthur Kirkland was.

Arthur was a very respected man, even with him being over 2000 years old. But this was low. If anyone saw him in this horrid getup, he might as well just disappear. 

His calloused hands gripped at the cage bars, tightening at the passing moments. 

"Let me out, you idiotic wanker!!" he growled, loud enough for it to echo around the humongous throne room. His British accented voice was hoarse from doing this for, what, hours? Days? He didn't know how much time had passed since he was knocked out doing magic. Drunk magic. 

He, at first, thought that this was a hallucination, a vivid drunken dream. Unfortunately, he was wrong. This was a real thing. Real cage. Real dress. Real person entering the room. 

Wait. Real person? 

His sharp emerald eyes glanced down at the person walking in. The newcomer seemed familiar with their brunette hair pulled back into a bun, but the name couldn't come to his mind. 

"Hey! Up here!" the Briton whispered, hoping for his - hopefully - savior to hear.

The newcomer glanced up at him, her emerald orbs glancing up into his. "Arthur?!" she called.

Arthur recognized that voice. "Carmen? What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

Carmen blinked up at him. "I'm supposed to be saving the princess, but I never expected you to be here. By the way, what's up with your dress, Inglaterra?" she asked, holding a hand to her hip. "In all honesty, you should have told me you liked to crossdress." 

The blond Brit practically glared down at her. "I never did! Now get me down from here!!" 

"Can't you get yourself down?"

"I would if I didn't leave my wand in my pants!"

"Bro, keep it there." The brunette shrugged before going over to a pulley system, quickly cutting the rope with a nearby ax. 

Suddenly, the rope that was holding the cage released the prison, letting it fall to the floor. The sound of metal crashing against concrete echoed around the room, groans coming out of the cage. 

"You could have warned me before you did that, idiot," his British accented voice huffed from the remnants of the crash.

The Spaniard smirked before moving over to help him up. "Yeah? But where's the fun in surprising you?" Her emerald orbs glanced down into his forest green ones, a sense of amusement dancing between them. 

"You're pathetic," he grumbled before standing up with her help. He took her outstretched hand and stood up, brushing the dirt off his bright pink dress. 

Gently smirking, Carmen helped fix his messy hair, running her hands through his blond locks. The Briton's blond hair was just kind of messed up, as if he hadn't slept within a few days. "But you still love me."

Arthur stayed silent for a few seconds before huffing, "True, but darling, we have to leave."

"Why's that? Is your captor coming back or something like that?" the Spaniard asked calmly, smirk remaining on her red painted lips. 

The Brit shrugged. "I doubt they even know if I'm here. I've been stuck in that blasted cage for hell knows how long, and if that French frog somehow ended up here, I would rather for him to not see me in this. Otherwise, he will be turned into a frog himself." 

A small laugh escaped from her, a dark red blush coming up to her boyfriend's cheeks. "But will you wear the dress at home for me~?"

"I'd rather not, love. It is highly uncomfortable," he answered simply.

"Your choice~"


End file.
